


The Clouds and the Rain

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insert shoujo sparkles here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clouds and the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> In case this isn't immediately clear: this fic is bad on purpose. Also, someone else's fault.

When Inuyasha found Miroku, he was doing something that Miroku was very good at, and doing it for all he was worth.

Languishing, that was, though he was certainly good at a number of other equally useless things.

This particular time he was languishing after Sango, but after years of travelling with him Inuyasha had learned that Miroku could pine for anything vaguely humanoid. Though attractive females were his preference, Inuyasha had caught him lusting after pretty boys, too.

Kagome called him 'beautisexual,' and explained that it meant that Miroku lusted after beauty rather than anything sensible like _personality._

Inuyasha tossed his shimmering silver hair over his shoulder and felt inexplicably miffed that Miroku hadn't bothered to lust after _him_ yet. _What, am I not pretty enough for him?_

It began to rain. Inuyasha's white undershirt (he had, for some inexplicable reason, left his __haori__ at the campsite) quickly became soaked and clung to his skin. His pretty, pretty skin.

Inuyasha then proceeded to step on a conveniently placed twig, which was conveniently still dry enough to snap. Miroku whirled and beheld...

...his new infatuation.

Inuyasha grinned triumphantly when he saw the lust-light spark in Miroku's lecherous eyes. _HaHA! I am pretty enough! I knew it!_

Now that attraction had been established, it was only natural that they should proceed to tear each other's (remaining) clothes off and have at it like bunnies on the warm, wet grass.

They came to the simultaneous conclusion — coincidentally, right around the time they reached orgasm — that they were each other's _true loves_ and that they'd been wasting themselves on those other girls for years.

And so, as soon as they'd located their scattered shreds of clothing and returned to some semblance of decency, they marched back into the camp hand in hand (and starry-eyed, oh yes).

The girls stared at them as though they had grown extra... arms.

"We have something to tell you," Miroku said with a beatific smile.

"We're in love and we're going to elope."

Inuyasha and Miroku smiled at each other lovingly.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other for a moment, then turned back to the men. "Oh. Well, that's good, then. Have fun."

Taken aback, the boys stared at them.

"That's it? 'Have fun?'"

Sango stretched and smiled lazily. "Well, now that Inuyasha's out of the way, I can finally make Kagome mine!"

Shocked staring ensued.

"Oh, er, well then," Miroku stuttered. "Good for you?"

Bewildered but happy as dogs with brand new bones, Inuyasha and Miroku strolled out of the campsite to find a good place to fornicate.

The girls watched them go and grinned.

**x**

Oh, and of course, they all lived happily ever after.

**X**


End file.
